With the popularization of mobile display products, information security became to receive more attention. Because fingerprints demonstrate advantages such as uniqueness, difficulty in copying, security, etc., in recent years, fingerprint recognition technology has been widely used in mobile display products as a method for identity authentication and access control, which significantly improves the security and the operability of mobile display products.
Fingerprint recognition is mainly divided into three types: capacitive fingerprint recognition, ultrasonic fingerprint recognition, and optical fingerprint recognition. Capacitive fingerprint recognition uses a fingerprint sensing electrode, together with a conductive subcutaneous electrolyte, to generate an electric field. The ups and downs of a fingerprint (i.e., the ridges and valleys of a fingerprint) may lead to different changes in the voltage difference between the two electrodes, which can be used to realize fingerprint determination. Despite of the demonstrated strong adaptability, this fingerprint recognition method is difficult to meet the full-screen development trend of display products. Ultrasonic fingerprint recognition exploits the difference in the reflections of ultrasonic waves due to the difference in fingerprints to establish three-dimensional (3D) fingerprint images; however, the current technology is not mature yet. Optical fingerprint recognition exploits the principle of light refraction and reflection. For example, when a finger is pressed on an optical lens, due to the difference in the reflection of light from the valleys and the ridges on the surface of the finger, the difference between different fingerprints information received by the sensing device can be realized, and a fingerprint image may be formed. Therefore, the operating principle of optical fingerprint recognition is not only relatively simple, but also suitable for full-screen design of display products. However, it is difficult to improve the accuracy of fingerprint recognition because the sensing device used in the fingerprint recognition process can be easily affected by optical noise.
According to all the aspects described above, for optical fingerprint recognition, there are relatively few technical difficulties that need to be overcome in order to achieve full screen display products; however, how to improve the accuracy of fingerprint recognition is still an urgent problem to be solved in the field. The disclosed display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.